wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
3.9: Navigation Skills
The Navigation Skills are as follows: *''Astrogation'' (Used to calculate safe FTL jump paths) *''Starship Piloting'' (Used when piloting a capital ship) *''Orientation'' (Used to track a vehicle's location in confusing terrain or to locate surface objects) *''Vehicle Piloting'' (Used when piloting a vehicle) *''Stealth'' (Used when attempting to avoid detection while piloting a craft) ''Astrogation'' (AST) This Skill reflects a character’s ability to look at star charts and gather interstellar data in order to determine the ship’s location in space and to plot a safe course between star systems. Astrogation Checks are made as a precursor to Faster-Than-Light Mechanics Checks; combined, these Checks are used to determine whether a craft makes a successful FTL transit or not (see Chapter 8.4 for full details). Specializations include knowledge of the navigational systems of specific types of craft and specific FTL drive types (Akwende, Morvan, D-Drive, etc.). ''Starship Piloting'' (SSP) This Skill reflects a character’s familiarity with capital ships and how to navigate them in space. This can be a particularly important Skill, especially if the ship is damaged or if any attempts are being made to avoid space hazards. Starship Piloting Checks are used inside planetary systems to move a capital ship from one point to another within the same system (see Chapter 8.3 for full details). Starship Piloting Checks are also required in combat situations if there is damage to the ship’s propulsion system, with the amount of Engine damage subtracted from the DC of the Check. For every 20 points in a character's Starship Piloting Skill, the fuel efficiency of their ship goes up by one category (to the maximum of 100%); this bonus also extends to any specializations that may apply. Specializations include any specific class or type of craft (provided said craft are capital ships). ''Orientation'' (ORT) This Skill reflects a character’s ability to use navigational aids (such as a map and compass) in order to determine their exact position on the surface of a planet. Orientation Checks are necessary if planetary weather becomes particularly severe (severe enough to cause damage to a vehicle) or if a vehicle passes through "confusing" terrain (such as a cavern or a particularly dense bank of fog). Orientation Checks may also be made to remember the location of objects on a planet's surface (such as cities, trade posts, rich mineral deposits, unfueled vehicles, enemy targets, etc.). This Skill is typically subject to circumstantial DC adjustments; a character trying to find their primary bombing target whenever it is shrouded in fog will likely be facing unfavorable circumstances. Due to its nature, a character may never take zero on an Orientation Check. This Check has critical potential; in the event of a critical failure, the character becomes completely Lost. A new Orientation Check may be made after one hour has passed; this Check must succeed for the character to determine their position once more. In the event this subsequent Check fails, additional Orientation Checks must be made each hour until one of the Check is passed; the character remains Lost in the interim. ''Vehicle Piloting'' (VEP) This Skill reflects a character’s familiarity with vehicles in general as well as their skill in piloting them. Vehicle Piloting Checks are used to move vehicles from one point to another (similarly to the function of the Starship Piloting Skill; see Chapter 8.2 and 8.3 for full details). Vehicle Piloting Checks are also required in combat situations if there is damage to a vehicle’s propulsion system, with the amount of damage to its engine subtracted from the DC of the Check. For every 20 points in a character's Vehicle Piloting Skill, the fuel efficiency of their current vehicle goes up by one category (to the maximum of 100%); this bonus also extends to any specializations. Specializations include any specific class or type of craft (provided it is not a capital ship). ''Stealth'' (STL) This Skill reflects a character’s ability to use piloting techniques in such a manner as to make their craft harder to detect by conventional scanning means. Stealth Checks are made hourly while exploring a planet’s surface and determine whether a craft will encounter any lifeforms. Stealth Checks are also used to determine whether or not a craft will have an encounter in space either during an hourly Check or upon arrival at a Nav Point. For full details, see Chapters 8.2, 8.3 and 8.4. This Skill is typically subject to circumstantial DC adjustments; a character flying through an area with active scanning devices (such as radar) while trying to remain undetected will likely be facing unfavorable conditions. Specializations include stealth, ECM and ECCM systems on specific classes or types of craft. ---- NEXT: 3.10 Tactical Skills PREVIOUS: 3.8 Science Skills TOP ---- Category:WCRPG